Hate Is Something You Regret
by ButterYUM
Summary: "No James I'm sorry. I'm sorry that Katie and Mrs. Knight have to deal monsters like you three. I'm sorry that Kelly and Gustavo have to work with you three. I'm sorry that I actually believed you three were my best friends but not any more. I'm done with you guys I hope you rot." Carlos Angst/Swearing/Violence
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok ever since I discovered fan fiction which was back in April I've been dying to try it out and with nothing but positive reviews on my first one-shot. I decided to post this enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Carlos has something special about him. Carlos has this ability where nobody can get mad or annoyed with him. When Carlos broke James lucky comb, James wanted to kill him. Then James remembered its Carlos, his best friend since 1st grade. The guy who is practically his brother. He couldn't stay mad at him especially when Carlos used his powerful puppy dog eyes on him. Whenever Carlos used his puppy dog eyes on James he would cave in seconds unlike Kendall or Logan who would take a couple minutes to cave. Can you blame him? James had always had a soft spot for Carlos.

There was a time when Carlos hid Logan's social studies project and forgot where he had hid it. Logan was furious, like really furious he would have tried to beat Carlos to death if James and Kendall weren't between them. For two days Logan stayed mad at him, which was a record that Logan was proud to hold. Logan eventually decided to forgive him he missed Carlos happy go lucky attitude, that and Carlos started to pretend crying. Logan caved and forgave him.

Kendall always forgave Carlos no matter what he did he never wanted to face the wrath of Carlos puppy dog eyes. He always lasted longer than James but that's not the point. I guess you can say Kendall also had a soft spot for Carlos.

All three boys no matter how hard they tried could not stay mad at Carlos. He was practically their little brother and they always wanted to see him happy. You want to make Carlos sad or unhappy. Pretend to be mad at him. Which is how the guys usually got their revenge on Carlos.

Carlos knew that they couldn't stay mad at him or so he thought

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

A very furious James came running through the doors of 2J. Face red, fist clenching and unclenching, teeth gritted together he looked like a mad man from those 70's thriller movies. "I'm gonna kill him" is what he chanted over and over as he paced back and forth through their apartment.

Kendall and Logan were sitting on their orange couch staring at James in slight amusement. James tanned face turning red from anger kind of made him look like a clown. Kendall decided to speak "Who you talking about buddy".

"Fucking Carlos I'm gonna kill him".

"Calm down James what exactly did he do this time", Logan said.

"He went and hid all my Cuda products", James yelled. Kendall and Logan started to snicker a little. "What?"

"Dude you're threatening to kill him all because he hid your Cuda prodcts. Don't you think you're over reacting just a little?" Logan said through bits of laughter

James was not amused they obviously did not know the value of his Cuda products. "First this the third time in two weeks he has hid all my products and never gave them back. Cuda products are not cheap. All together they cost over 400 bucks. So I just wasted 1200 dollars all because Carlos can't keep his hands to himself". Kendall and Logan both ohhhed in unison. They now understood why he was so mad.

"Ok buddy we get it but just try to go easy on him you know how sensitive he is", Kendall was trying to reason. He knew that Carlos was in the wrong but he also knew Carlos didn't mean any harm. In Carlos innocent eyes this was just a harmless prank and sometimes James can get pretty violent.

"No I will not go easy on him. I'm done babying him, Carlos needs tough love. If you guys won't give it to him then I will", James said. He was done with Carlos. Done protecting him, done babying him, done with him all together. For the first time in his life James actually hated someone. It was unfortunate that this hatred was directed to someone who James always introduced as his little brother.

"You know James you have a point". Kendall looked at Logan like he started growing antlers. "I'm serious Kendall, Carlos has been getting on my nerves lately all the pranking he does and all we do is just brush it off like its nothing. I know I'm going to feel bad for saying this but Carlos has been REALLY annoying lately. Annoying to the point where I don't even want him around me".

Kendall looked at his friend with disbelief. They were saying that they hated Carlos. But Kendall knew they were right because he has been avoiding Carlos for about a week now for the simple fact he hated Carlos now. He was just done with Carlos like James was and decided to just avoid him all together. "You guys are right; I've actually been avoiding him all week. It's like everything he does just annoys me. The way he is always happy about nothing is annoying".

"The way everybody thinks he is the innocent one is annoying", Logan chuckled

"The way he can't sit still for two seconds is annoying", James added

"The way he stutters makes me want to put a bullet through my head", Logan was all in to the conservation he really hated Carlos now.

"The most frustrating thing about him is that stupid annoying helmet. What's the point of him walking around with that helmet on 24/7? Doesn't he realize he looks like a complete idiot"? James has now came to the conclusion he hated Carlos now.

Kendall never realized that his friends had a good point. "Guys I fucking hate Carlos now. I know he's been our friend since we were little but he disgusts me now. I just don't want him-"

"In Big Time Rush anymore?" Logan said flatly.

"You read my mind buddy", Kendall smirked these next few days are going to be fun.

**A/N: First chapter done what you guys think? Carlos comes in next chapter which should be up in a couple days. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Had Popular Song by Mika and Arianna Grande playing on repeat while I typed this up. Love that song and love Arianna Grande. First thanks for all the positive reviews from the first chapter they made giggle I was so happy. I love people! Chapter 2 Enjoy.**

Carlos came bouncing through the Palmwoods lobby giddy and happy. In one day he played awesome pranks on the Jennifers, Guitar Dude, and Camille. A very eventful day in his eyes. To make the day even better the Jennifers each gave him a kiss on the cheek after he glued their flip flops to edge of the pool making them fall in. They each crawled out of the pool laughing which was totally unexpected. He decided they were good sports about the little joke and helped them out of the pool and handed them some towels.

"Aww you're so cute sometimes Carlos", the blonde Jennifer said and they each gave him a peck on the cheek and walked off. It wasn't a full blown make-out session like in his dreams but baby steps it'll get there one day he hoped.

Carlos stared dreamily at them. _"What weird week this has been"_ he thought to himself on his way up to 2J. He gets kissed by the women of his dreams and out of nowhere his 3 best friends just stopped talking to him. It started three days ago.

(Flashback)

Carlos walked into 2J and saw Kendall, James, and Logan standing in the living room talking about something. Each shot him a glare that sent chills down his spine but he thought nothing of it and made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey guys whatcha up to"? No answer, they each were way too consumed in their conversation and didn't even look up. Carlos brushed it off as maybe they didn't hear him and took a gulp of his water before sitting down on a stool. Something was different about them. Why? He didn't know maybe they just had a bad day.

Carlos took a hard look at James face and noticed it was slightly red. Carlos snickered a little because James thought he took his Cuda stuff and forgot where he had hid them like he did with Logan's social studies project. The reality of the situation was that Carlos just took them and hid them inside James own closet. He figured if James was not smart enough to look in his own closet then why should he tell him where they are at, kind of ruins the joke.

Logan must've heard Carlos laughing because he turned around and shot Carlos another icy cold glare. Carlos immediately stopped laughing. Why were they being like this? He was just talking to them earlier that day.

Then he remembered. The Silent Treatment. Oh how he hated the silent treatment, but it usually only lasted for a couple hours. _"The guys would be talking to me by morning"_ he thought. Well he thought wrong.

It's been 3 days since Kendall, Logan, or James said one word to Carlos and now he was starting to worry. Why were they being like this? What did I do to make them so mad? When will they start talking to me again? Those 3 kept questions kept running through his mind as he made his way up to 2J.

He couldn't wait to tell the guys that he just got kissed by the Jennifers surely they would talk him then right?_ "Well today might be my lucky day. I just got kissed by the Jennifers maybe they will finally talk to me today", _he thought as he stood outside his apartment door. He turned the knob slowly and as the door swung open the three men in question were right there sitting on the orange couch watching TV. 

"GUYS I JUST GOT KISSED BY THE JENNIFERS", he shouted. He couldn't help it he was excited you could tell that by the way his voice echoed through the apartment.

"Jesus Carlos who cares", James groaned

"Everybody knows those three only kiss idiots" Logan said.

"I get kissed by girls every single day but you don't see me screaming it at the top of my lungs. Shut up and sit down somewhere. Damn you're annoying", Carlos looked at James in disbelief. He wasn't annoying was he? He kind of expected something like to come from Logan maybe even Kendall but James? Carlos and James were always the closest between the four of them so he would've never expected something like that to come from James.

"Now guys I think we should be happy for him", now it was Kendall's turn to insult him and judging by the sarcasm laced in his voice Carlos knew Kendall was going to try to make him cry. "We all know the only way another girl is going to kiss him is if it's his mom. Oh wait your mom is dead isn't she", Kendall chuckled and for some reason James and Logan found his insult funny to because they were laughing with him.

Carlos just sat there shocked the guys knew how he felt about his mom and here they were talking about her. He was at a loss for words because he couldn't believe what he just heard and for some odd reason they found it to be funny that's probably what hurt the most.

Carlos tried his hardest to fight back the tears that were threatening to run down his face and hide the hurt in his voice, "Um James c- can I talk to you in our room for a minute please?"

"Ugh Kendall it's still talking", Carlos looked at James with hurt in his eyes. James was actually enjoying this.

"Carlos can I ask you question? What makes you think you still have a room in this apartment?" Kendall got up from the couch and walked over to Carlos, Logan and James right behind him, all three now towering over Carlos. Kendall knew this was going to get physical real soon and to be honest he wanted it to get physical. He wanted Carlos to throw the first punch so he would have perfectly legitimate reason why Carlos was laying on the floor bleeding.

"No Can I ask _you_ a question what gives you the right to talk about my mom like that, you only met her twice and both times you were in rush and hardly said more than ten words to her. Don't talk about my mom". Carlos looked at the three guys in front of him. He wasn't going to back down to them. Why because they were taller? Older? His Papi always told him back in Minnesota that age and height are nothing but numbers and to never show fear especially to bullies and that's just what the three guys standing in front of Carlos were to him. Bullies.

Kendall was pissed "Don't talk back to me", he said through gritted teeth.

"Kendall get off your high horse you are no one special", Carlos was amused now. He could see that Kendall was getting flustered. He was loving every second of it until.

_WHAAP!_

He didn't know who it was but one of them slapped him really hard. He looked around holding his bruised cheek trying to figure out who had just hit him when he saw Logan smirking at him. That's when all hell broke loose.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Stuff gets real intense next chapter. Until then Adios and listen to Popular Song. BEST SONG EVER! Ciao**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Woo longest Chapter yet enjoy.**

Carlos lunged at Logan putting all the force he could behind his fist. Before his fist could connect with Logan's face Kendall was right there to stop him.

"You want to fight with one us, you fight with all us", Kendall started crushing Carlos' tiny fist with his huge hand. He could hear the sickening sound of his knuckles popping.

Carlos knew he wouldn't stand a chance against all three of them. He had seen each of them get into a fist fight back in Minnesota, so he knew he would be aching and bruised later in the night. Did he care? No he didn't, Carlos was seeing red and he was out for blood.

Not giving it a second thought Carlos swung his other fist hitting Kendall in his cheek causing him to stumble back a bit. Kendall was livid. He regained his composure and charged Carlos to the ground and started pounding his face. Logan and James right behind him and were soon doing the same thing.

Carlos tried to put his hands up to block some of the punches that were coming toward his face, but they were coming to fast and from every direction. He knew he had a black eye when one swift punch collided with his right eye and he couldn't open it after that. They punches kept coming each one with an explosive force behind it he didn't know how much more he could take.

Even though he was in an extreme amount of pain Carlos refused to let a tear fall. Another thing he learned from his Papi. Never let your bullies see you shed a tear. You let one tear fall then you let them win.

Carlos refused to let them win. No if they wanted to win they were going to work for it. He reached up and started throwing wild and aimless punches hoping to land at least one.

Success he hit someone but couldn't see who it was but he assumed it was Kendall because he felt the weight on his chest disappear. "You're dead Garcia", Kendall said while getting up that's the second Carlos has hit him in the face and he wasn't going to let him get a third. Time to teach him a lesson.

With no weight on his chest Carlos tried to stand up only to be knocked back down with a rock hard punch to his stomach. From who? He still didn't know, Kendall was still on the ground checking for blood from his nose so it had to be from Logan or James. He tried standing again but the hits just kept coming. He wanted to stay and fight. He wanted to prove to them three that they weren't just going to push him around with no consequence, but he couldn't take the pain anymore and he started trying to run. Run for his life possibly, there was no telling how far Kendall James and Logan were willing to go.

Carlos tried to push himself to his feet again, soon as he stood he collapsed the pain was unbearable.

"You're pathetic Carlos; you were just a tough man a couple minutes ago now you're trying to run. Why the sudden change?" Kendall was now hovering over Carlos satisfied that he was bleeding and whimpering before him.

"Please guys just stop we used to be best friends why are we fighting like this?" Carlos pleaded he just wanted the torment to end. "I'll gladly leave the apartment, the band anything just please stop", Carlos was desperate at this point he couldn't believe that his so called best friends just turned on him like this without no warning.

Logan watched with a satisfied grin on his face "Listen to him beg I can't see why we were ever friends with someone like you. Seriously look at yourself trying to be tough but begging us to stop."

"Logan you of all people should understand what I'm feeling right now, remember back in Minnesota when those two guys-"Carlos was cut off when Logan delivered a swift kick to the side of his head. The tears he had been holding back came forth.

"Don't. You. Ever try to relate me. I will never be able to relate to someone as weak and pathetic like you", Logan said trying to fight back his own tears. What happened to him back in Minnesota with those two guys is something he did not want to ever relive.

"Enough with the water works Carlos stand up", James waited for Carlos to stand up he wasn't through with him yet. "I said stand up", he demanded starting to get impatient.

"James please look at yourself we were practically brothers we-"Carlos was cut off again when James slapped him across the face and he hit his head on the corner of the orange couch.

"Don't try to pull that brother crap on me. Now stand up", James said through clenched teeth. Carlos just sat there visibly shaking. If he stood there's no telling what these monster would do to him. He thought he would play it safe and stay on the ground.

"You don't want to stand Carlitos? Fine we'll make you stand", Kendall looked at  
James and Logan they both knew what to do. Carlos felt each of them grab an arm and he was lifted up. Kendall was standing right in front of him. His green eyes almost black with rage. Carlos knew what was about to happened and closed his one good eye dreading the next few moments.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"How was your day sweetie? Best mother/daughter day right?" Jennifer said on her way to the apartment. She and Katie just got back from shopping and having a spa day just the two of them. No guys just girls and Mrs. Knight actually had a pretty fun day.

"Mom it was fun but you and I have totally different opinions on what fun is", The 12 year old said. She liked spending time with her mom it's just Jennifer always did things she wanted to do instead of things both of them wanted to do.

They were just outside the apartment now oblivious to the disaster on the inside "I thought you liked shopping?"

"I do but-"Katie was cut off when they both heard a huge crash come from inside the apartment followed by sobbing. Jennifer immediately started to panic her mother senses starting kick in. She literally kicked the door in the sight that greeted her was not what she expected.

She saw the living room torn to shreds, glass everywhere it looked a tornado blew through the apartment. What she saw next broke her heart. Kendall, James, and Logan all standing over Carlos screaming at him and Carlos on the ground head in his hands sobbing like child.

"Hey HEYY! What's going on here?" She shouted. Jennifer didn't scream often but when she did could probably scare Gustavo.

"Mom he started it he-"

"First to blame is the one who is shamed. Go to your room"

"But mom"

"GO! You to Logan". The two boys shot Carlos a glare before walking off; they weren't through with him yet. Jennifer turned to James and Carlos. James was visibly mad his fist was balled up and he was breathing hard, his chest rising up and down. He looked unharmed though, she then turned her sights on Carlos and every sign of anger was replaced with signs of worry. He was on the still ground crying and was a bloody mess. He had blood dripping down the side of his face. Blood coming from his nose and mouth dripping on to the carpet. His right eye was swollen shut and was turning black. She could only imagine what his chest and legs looked like. No they couldn't have done this to him. She didn't want to believe it but she saw it with her own eyes.

She dropped to her knees beside the crying boy and wrapped him in a monster embrace. She didn't care if he got blood on her it's clear that he was in need of a hug.

James scoffed at this sight. This was all Carlos fault and now here he was the one getting babied. Typical. He scoffed again it went unnoticed by Jennifer but not by Katie.

Katie punched him in the shoulder, "What's wrong with you guys? You guys did this to him and you act like you don't even care", she scolded with tears in her eyes. Carlos secretly was her favorite out of the four boys. She even loved him more than Kendall sometimes.

"I don't care"

"James just go to your room", Jennifer didn't even look at James when she sent him to his room. She felt like he didn't deserve to be looked at when he was being talked to. James gave her a 'Whatever' looked and walked to Kendall and Logan's room.

Katie rushed to the bathroom to get a first aid kit and then to the kitchen to get a bag of ice for Carlos' face which was riddled with bruises and knots. Jennifer still held Carlos shaking form in her arms. How can they do something like this? Even better question why would they do something like this? Time to get some answers.

"Carlos sweetie what happened? Why were they attacking you like that?"

"I don't know. I just came back to the a-apartment and saw them on the couch watching TV. I told them that I-I got kissed by the J-Jennifers. Then they started yelling at me and telling me I was b-being annoying. Then t-they-" Carlos had to pause then tears were starting to form in his eyes again. Having to recall the main reason why they started fighting made Carlos want cry all over again. Katie and Jennifer both noticed Carlos was getting emotional again and they both shared a worried glance.

"Carlos sweetie what did they say to you", Jennifer knew she didn't want to here what the guys said to Carlos to make him so emotional but she had to get the full story.

Carlos choked back tears and looked into Katie's and Mrs. Knights eyes. They looked like they genuinely cared about him and loved him. That look in their eyes gave Carlos the strength he needed to finish the story. "They talked about my mom", and he broke down all over again. Carlos mom died when he was 14 in a car accident due to a drunk driver. Right before he moved to LA his Papi told him to make his mom proud and she will always be watching over him. Carlos was now 16, the thought of his mother's death still fresh in his mind. Each time someone spoke about his mother he would always get a little teary eyed.

Katie and Mrs. Knight both hugged Carlos tightly whispering sympathetic words in his ear to try to get him to stop crying.

Jennifer was furious, she knew Kendall knew what it felt like to lose a parent so why would he go and talk about someone else's dead parents. That is not the way she raised him. She couldn't wait to give Johanna and Brooke a phone call tonight to tell them about their sons.

Katie looked like she was about to cry herself. Carlos crying was always heartbreaking, but he never cried this hard before. His body was shaking, he sounded like he was having trouble breathing. She hated them. She hated James, Logan, and Kendall for beating him the way they did, she hated Kendall for thinking it was funny talk about his dead mother. She just didn't think they could be so cruel.

They sat there for about ten minutes until his crying turned into quiet sobs. Mrs. Knight was the first to speak "Carlos listen to me whatever those three said to you ignore them. Don't let whatever they said lead to do something you're going to regret later. You're perfect Carlos and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. Do you hear me?" Carlos looked up at her with red eyes well eye considering his right was still black and swollen. Even though he suffered so much abuse that day Carlos still managed smile. His smile made Katie and Jennifer smile also.

"Thanks Mama Knight and Katie sorry about the living room", he said. Carlos knew that these two still loved him at least and that was good enough for him to try to forget about what just happened and try to move on.

"Don't worry about it sweetie I'll handle the living room" Jennifer stared at giant blood stain on the carpet and that sent a chill up her spine.

"Let's go get you cleaned up", Katie said dragging Carlos toward the bathroom.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"I knew this was going to happen", Logan said his teeth gritted together. "I knew he was going to flip the story and make us seem like the bad guys".

Kendall, Logan, and James were still in Kendall and Logan's shared bedroom. They had the door cracked so they could hear the conversation between and Carlos, Katie and Mrs. Knight.

"Don't worry about it Logan", Kendall said with a smile. "We're not done with him yet.

If only Carlos knew what they were planning he would the pack his things and leave the apartment and their lives forever.

**A/N: Did yo**u **guys like? Long Chapter huh at least for me it's long. Anyways good news I got my first request WOOT! Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First I just want to say thanks for all the Reviews, Favorites, and Follows this story has gotten. I didn't think I would have so many readers so quick mostly because this is my first story. You guys are awesome each and every one of you. Stay Awesome! Now on to the story.**

To say dinner that night wasn't awkward would be a complete lie.

The guys kept staring at Carlos like he was some weird Martian from outer space. That and the fact that Kendall kept kicking him from under the table. "Oh sorry didn't mean to", he said. Yeah right, he said that ten kicks ago. Mrs. Knight smiled she was glad to see that the boys were at least trying to communicate again especially after what happened earlier. She was completely unaware of the sarcasm buried in Kendall's voice. Carlos decided not say anything in hopes to keep so type of peace in the house.

When dinner was over Logan was getting up to throw his plate and cup into the sink when he "tripped" over his feet dumping his freezing cold cola all over Carlos' hair and clothes. "Oh sorry I'm such a klutz aren't I?" Mrs. Knight just smiled again. How could she not hear the sarcasm in their voices? How could she not see that they were picking on Carlos right in front of her?

Carlos just sighed "No it's fine", he whispered. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He didn't know what he did for the guys to hate him so much. It couldn't be that they hated him for no apparent reason. No they weren't that mean or maybe they were. Maybe they just didn't want him around anymore. He heard Kendall say that he didn't have a room in this apartment anymore. No they had to have a reason for what they did. If only Carlos could figure what he did maybe he could apologize, maybe they would be friends again, and maybe they would let him stay in the apartment and in Big Time Rush. Maybe.

Tired of his conflicting inner thoughts Carlos sighed to himself again and went to take a shower. He was starting to feel sticky from the cola that was "accidently" spilled on him.

After his shower, Carlos walked slowly to his and James room. He wanted to try to talk to James without Logan or Kendall around. He knew the old James was still there deep down. The James that read him bed time stories and tucked him in at night. The James he looked up to and admired. The James that fought off every person that looked at Carlos the wrong way. The James that was his big brother. Carlos kept reminiscing about the old James when he noticed something was off. His bedroom door was locked. Could have been an accident it has happened before.

"Locked out aren't you", Carlos turned to see Kendall smiling at him before entering his room and locking the door. Carlos sighed again for what seem like the thousandth time that night. He walked slowly to the living room and laid down on the orange couch. He wanted his friends his brothers back.

**LINE BREAK LIINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Carlos woke up the next morning when something hard hit him in the head. He looked around trying to figure out where it came from then he heard laughter. He looked around and saw Kendall, Logan, and James laughing.

"Get up we got to go to the studio today", Kendall said through fits of laughter. _"Oh joy spending the whole day with them is going to be fun"_ he thought. Carlos got up and ignored the laughter coming from the three boys. He took a shower last night so all he had to was get dressed and eat. He walked out his room in a pair of sweats and a white t-shirt. He was about to head to kitchen to find something to eat when James snatched him by his arm and pushed him roughly out the door.

"If you wanted to eat then you should've woken up earlier", he said pushing Carlos into the elevator. When they got to the lobby, Carlos noticed he was receiving a lot of odd stares. Everybody looked at him like he was dying. They look like the felt bad for him, but why? Then he remembered his face, he still had a nasty looking black eye and bruises on his face. _"Today just keeps getting better and better"_ he thought and kept walking to Kendall's truck.

Once they got into the car Kendall started the car and pulled out of the Palmwoods parking lot. He rounded the corner and made sure the Palmwoods wasn't in view. He turned to Carlos "Get out".

"What?"

"Get out you heard me", Kendall unlocked the doors and Logan who was in the back with Carlos opened the door on Carlos side and pushed him out of the truck. Logan quickly shut door and Kendall drove off leaving Carlos choking in a black smoke cloud from his car.

He thought about turning around and walking back to the Palmwoods but he quickly thought of all the possible consequences. He could go back and face all the stares from the Palmwoods people again. Mrs. Knight would most likely question why he was home so early. He could tell her that Kendall kicked him out of the car, but she would probably give Kendall another lecture when he got home thus making him even more mad Carlos. No he did not want Kendall even angrier with him that's the last thing he wanted. He turned around and started walking to the studio. He dreaded what waited for him inside. Kendall, Logan, James, and a very angry Gustavo.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Hey guys", Kelly greeted in her usual happy voice. She looked around and something was wrong. "Where's Carlos?"

"Carlos decided he didn't want to come in today. We woke him up but he said he didn't feel like coming so he turned over and went back to sleep", Logan said. After Logan lied to Kelly's face he immediately felt sick. He never lied before especially to an adult, but here he just lied to Kelly's face. Logan didn't like lying but he'll do anything to get Carlos out of Big Time Rush.

"Oh well next time he comes in he'll being doing non-stop harmonies", she said typing something in her phone. She knew something was up, what Logan just said did not sound like the usual happy, cheerful, bubbly Carlos she looked forward to working with. Then again Logan never lied before so why would he start now?

She decided to drop it and find her ear plugs she knew Gustavo was going to be furious when she tells him Carlos just decided to ditch rehearsal.

Carlos walked for 20 minutes before he finally saw the studio in his vision. _"Finally"_ he thought. Kendall would decide to make him walk when it's 90 degrees outside.

Once he entered the building he immediately heard Gustavo yelling. Probably yelling because he's so late and is taking his anger out on the guys. Oh well they deserved some type of abuse right? All the stuff they been doing Carlos they deserved it right?

He turned into the booth and all eyes fell on him, his bruised and battered face, his hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat, his face painted red because he was so hot.

Kelly looked at him and she instantly knew something was wrong. Why would Carlos say he didn't feel like coming to rehearsal then show up almost a half hour later?

Before Gustavo could even begin to scream at Carlos, Kelly pulled him into the hall and started to interrogate him. "Carlos what happened to you? Why didn't you feel like coming to rehearsal today?"

"I never said I didn't want to come to rehearsal today".

"So Logan was lying?" she questioned. Carlos looked at Kelly she was really nice and really smart; maybe she could help him with his current situation. Maybe he could trust her.

"Yes he was lying", Carlos knew he might regret what he just said later but he had to tell someone what's been going on between him and the guys.

Kelly looked at Carlos worry embedded deep into her eyes. "Carlos what's going on between you and the guys".

"I don't know I guess yesterday they woke up and decided to hate me, I've been trying to figure out what I did but I barely hung out with them yesterday", Carlos saw the worry in her eyes change to sadness.

"So explain why you're so late"

"We was all in Kendall's truck on our way here but he pulled over and Logan kicked me out"

"And your face?"

"They did it yesterday"

"They as in all three of them?"

Carlos nodded his head. Kelly looked like she was about to burst into tears any moment. _"Why are they being so horrible to him_" she thought. She was broke out of her thoughts when heard sniffling and saw Carlos wiping his eyes. Her first instinct was to pull him into a hug. Carlos flinched at the sudden but not unwanted gesture.

"Carlos I'm sorry. I'll tell you what here's my number if you need anything some money, a different apartment; some plane tickets give me a call. I'll call the limo to take you home, you go home and rest", Kelly said pulling away from the hug.

"But what about Gustavo?"

"I'll handle Gustavo you go home and try to get your eye cleared up before the paparazzi can see it"

Carlos thanked Kelly and left the building it always made him wonder how such a nice person like Kelly can work for such an evil person like Gustavo. _"If you need anything some money, a different apartment; some plane tickets give me a call"_. Those words kept echoing through his mind as he sat in the limo. Kelly just basically confirmed it for him. He was out of 2J, he was now broke, and he was now out of Big Time Rush.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

On his way up to 2J Carlos was thinking about what to do now. He didn't have anywhere to go now, no money, and his only family was miles away back in Minnesota. How had things become so messed up in just two days? He wanted things to back to normal, he wanted to be in Big Time Rush again with his best friends, and he wanted his best friends to be his brothers again.

Tired of everything Carlos walked into the apartment and headed toward his room. He felt wet tears come down his face as he started packing up his clothes. Knowing this would be the last time he set a foot in 2J again.

**A/N: Don't worry guys things will start looking up for Carlos real soon. You guys like? Drop a review to prove it. Stay awesome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm both happy and sad. Why? I'm happy because TheCarnivalAct reviewed chapter 4. In case you don't know who they are, they're one of my all-time favorite writers on Fan Fiction. I'm sad because I had chapter 5 all typed up and saved, only to find out my computer's hard drive got wiped clean. So I had to retype chapter 5 all over again and this is the end result. Absolute crap to what chapter 5 was originally going to be. Now on to the story.**

Carlos sat on the orange couch in the living room his arms burning, chest rising up and down because he was trying to catch his breath.

Strange he didn't remember coming to LA with this much stuff. When he first came to LA over a year ago all he had were two suit cases full of clothes and shoes. Now he has three suit cases and six garbage bags all full of clothes, shoes, and stuffed animals.

Carlos sat up on the orange and looked around; he couldn't believe it was actually all coming to an end. That he was actually leaving LA. He always figured that he would be leaving LA when he was in his twenties and Big Time Rush had a good run, but here he was now 16 years old and dream coming to an end. Four years earlier than what he wanted.

He laid back on the couch and thought of all the good times he had in 2J. He really didn't want to leave but what other choice did he have? Stay here and be tortured by his so called friends? He would rather leave this chapter of his life with some type dignity and pride left.

Then he remembered all the fun times he had with the guys. All the schemes, girl chasing, the video game contest, the everything. He didn't want to leave LA not like this, not without his friends. He decided he would wait till they get home so he can try to talk to them. He came to LA with his friends and he wasn't going to leave LA without them.

But what if they didn't want to talk to him? What if they were happy he was leaving? After all they made it fairly clear that they weren't his friends anymore, they didn't want him in 2J anymore and they didn't want him in Big Time Rush.

Carlos was scared out of his thoughts when his phone started ringing. He looked down at the screen and saw his father was calling him.

"Hey Carlos", he greeted. His voice so full of life and happiness. Carlos envied his father so much right now.

"Hey Papi what's going on"

"Nothing mijo I just wanted to let to you know that your big brother Rob is officially an American citizen now. No more threats from the government. Aren't you excited for him?"

"Yes I am tell him I said congratulations", Carlos really was excited for Roberto even though his voice didn't show it. Before Carlos was born his parents and brother decided to move to America from Venezuela in search of a better life. They wanted that American dream they heard so much of and with baby number two on the way the figured now or never. After 3 years of moving to America Carlos' parents were declared US citizens meanwhile there was a screw up with Roberto's paper work. Now 16 years later he is officially a US citizen and now his family can stop worrying about the threats of deportation.

"What's wrong mijo you don't sound too excited?"

"No Papi I really am excited it's just-"Carlos had to pull the phone away from his ear. He didn't want to cry on the phone especially with his father on the other end. He wanted to tell his father what's been going but what if his father says he's just being a big baby and needs to grow up.

"Papi I don't know what to do" he said sadness heavy in his voice.

"About what Carlos?"

"Kendall, James, and Logan", tears started to fall as he said each of their names.

"What's wrong mijo are they ok? What happened to them?" Carlos could hear that his father was starting worry. Might as well tell him now.

"No Papi the last two days they b-been picking on me and pushing me around and I just don't know how to h-handle", Carlos stutter was starting to show and he was starting shake he's on the verge of a nervous breakdown, but that quickly comes to halt when he hears his father chuckle on the other end. What's so funny? Could it be that his own father was about to turn on him too?

"Oh mijo they've all always picked on you. Remember when they fed you worms and told you they were gummy worms or when they used to tie your shoe together when you were little. Don't you think you're over reacting a little Carlos?"

Carlos took the phone away from his ear shocked and still trying to make sense out of what he just heard. His own father was basically covering for Kendall, James, and Logan.

"No Papi they're really picking on me. They're throwing apples at me when I'm trying to sleeping, James locked me out our room, and Logan kicked me out the car earlier and made me walk to the studio. They're kicking me out of the apartment and Big Time Rush. They gave me a black eye dad how am I over reacting".

"Oh Carlos did you tell Jennifer?"

"She walked in on them yesterday while they were beating me and screamed at them. She also called Ms. Diamond and Ms. Mitchell but I think that just made them even madder because they've been making my life a living hell all day". Carlos waited for an answer from his dad. He hoped his dad wouldn't side with them again.

"Carlos listen to me", his voice suddenly serious "I raised you well enough to know when you are in danger. If you feel like you're in any type of danger you leave now".

"That's the problem though I have known them all my life and I don't want to lose them as friends. I want to talk to them but I'm scared that they're going to beat me again". Carlos realized how desperate he sounded and honestly he didn't care he just wanted everything back to normal.

"Then by all means mijo talk them you know them better than anyone if you think they'll talk you then talk to them just please be careful ok?"

Carlos giggled talking to his dad always made him feel better no matter what the situation was, "Ok Papi I actually hear them coming in I'll talk to you later?"

"Of Carlos stay safe I'll call you tonight".

Carlos felt like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He was going to talk to them hopefully their conversation goes the way it's going in his head.

Carlos heard the lock on the front door click, why was he so nervous they were just going to sit and have a friendly conversation. So he hoped.

The door swung open and Kendall, James, and Logan strolled in liked they owned the place and saw Carlos sitting on the couch. James turned and whispered something to Kendall and Logan and all three burst into laughter.

"Well well well I see you packed your stuff up already good I thought we was going to have to pack for you", Kendall said delighted that he was one step closer to having this nuisance out his life.

"Guys I was wondering can we just sit down and talk"

"Talk about what Carlos? Isn't it obvious that we don't want you around anymore just leave already" Logan snapped.

"But if I leave where am I going to go?"

"I couldn't care less where you go as long as it's not here", Carlos looked James with horror in his eyes. Did James just really say that?

Carlos just sat there defeated if they wanted him gone then he would go. He couldn't fight them he tried that before and that didn't turn out to well. He could tell Mrs. Knight but that would just make them even more furious. Then Carlos remembered Kelly. She would help him right maybe she could even talk some sense into them. But what if Kelly somehow made things worse like Mrs. Knight did?

Carlos was jerked out of his thoughts when he felt himself being lifted off the orange couch. He looked up and saw that Kendall and James were leading him towards the door.

"What are you guys doing?" he yelled trying to squirm out of their grasp.

"We're throwing you out isn't it obvious" Kendall said chuckling. Carlos was still trying to decipher what Kendall said as he was thrown hard against the wall outside the apartment. He slid down the wall to his butt trying to come to terms that this was really happening. His friends were throwing him out of the apartment and out of their lives. Carlos tried to get up and run back inside the apartment when Kendall sent him flying back towards the wall with a vicious punch to stomach. Carlos slid back down the wall again trying to catch his breathe.

"You're not coming back in here", Kendall said standing in front of the doorway his dream was finally coming true getting this little pest out of his life.

Carlos didn't know what to do this was actually happening and he just had to accept it, he was just dumped by his friends.

James and Logan appeared behind Kendall with garbage bags full of clothes. They looked at each other and nodded each with a sickening smirk on their face; together they started throwing Carlos' clothes up and down the hallway. Kendall wanted in on the fun; soon he appeared in front of Carlos with one of his suit cases. He opened the suit case and poured all the folded clothes inside all over Carlos's head.

Carlos just sat there and broke down as he watched his so called friends kick and throw his belongings up and down the second floor. The guys were completely unaware of the figures watching them from behind the corner at the end of the hall.

Kendall, Logan, and James looked at their handiwork. Carlos' out of the apartment, check. Carlos' clothes thrown up and down the second floor, check. Carlos broke down and crying like the little baby he is, double check. The guys turned and looked at Carlos before high fiving each other and retreating back to their apartment.

Carlos sat in the hallway knees pulled to his chest; head in his hands sobbing like a child. He was out, they wanted him out and now their wish came true. _"I hope you guys are happy"_ he thought as looked at the mess in the hallway. His dad warned him to be careful did he listen? Obviously not. He should've just left when he had the chance that way he could've avoided this humiliation.

Knowing all this could've been avoided just made Carlos cry even harder.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK **

For two hours the two figures sat peeping around the corner at the weeping boy on the ground. They couldn't believe what they just witnessed who knew Kendall, James and Logan were so black hearted.

They peeped around the corner again and noticed that Carlos had cried himself to sleep. Now was their time to strike, they turned down the hallway and examined the mess.

"You get all his clothes and shoes and bring them to my apartment"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll help you clean up here a little then I'll carry him to my apartment he can sleep on my couch"

The two figures immediately went work and carried Carlos and his to belongings up to the third floor. They decided that they were going to look after this kid and never let anything hurt him again.

**A/N: Absolute bird poop compared to the real chapter 5. But now the mystery has begun who do you guys think the figures are? You guys like? Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Lots of feedback from last chapter. You guys made some good guesses but only one of you guys guessed the first person and none of guys guessed the second the person. Muhahaha. Now on to the story.**

_10 days_

Kendall, Logan, and James looked around in the apartment, he was gone. They have been looking forward to this moment for two days; now that he was actually gone they couldn't be happier at least two of them were actually happy.

"James dude come celebrate with us" Kendall called from the living room. James was still looking at the door, the moment replaying in his head over and over again. _"I can't believe he's actually gone" _he thought. The moment they slammed the door in Carlos' crying face, James instantly regretted everything he did. Now that he had time too actually to think about it, what they did to Carlos was really mean. Like REALLY MEAN. He couldn't believe they could actually be so cruel especially to someone they've known for ten years.

James didn't want this he thought he hated Carlos but now that he was gone he just wanted his little buddy back. He hated himself and he hated Kendall and Logan for even thinking this was a good idea.

"James?" Logan put his hand on James shoulder and James nearly jumped ten feet in the air. Logan chuckled a little "Sorry buddy didn't mean to scare, you just look lost in thought over here and you keep staring at the door".

"Sorry man just thinking".

"About?"

James hesitated for moment what if he told them that kicking Carlos out was not a good idea and they try to turn on him and kick him out. James wasn't scared of Kendall or Logan but it would still be a 2 on 1fight and James didn't like those odds. Still though that's nothing compared to what happened to Carlos. James thought back to when they had ganged up on him. "_We were practically brothers" _Carlos' word echoed through James head. He felt tears start fill his eyes, they were practically brothers and now his little brother was out wandering the streets of LA at 9 o'clock at night.

"James buddy are you ok?" James looked up and saw Kendall and Logan standing side by side next to each other blocking his view of the door.

"What?"

"Are you ok?" Logan said worry in his eyes. Logan was really worried about James they just got rid of Carlos but he didn't seem happy.

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

"Dude you've been standing in that same spot staring at the door for about ten minutes now" Kendall was getting suspicious did James miss Carlos?

"Yeah just thinking"

"About?"

"Where do you guys think he went" James realized that he came off as being blunt he didn't care he just wanted to find Carlos and make sure he is safe. He now realized what he did was wrong to not just Carlos but to himself, Kendall and Logan, and everyone else they care about. James realized that Kendall, Logan, and himself were just being selfish, all they ever thought about was how they wanted Carlos gone but they never thought about how that would affect Katie, Mrs. Knight, Kelly, Gustavo, and all their friends at the Palmwoods.

"Um I don't know I would imagine he's still in the hallway" Logan said.

James looked up at Logan he's right, Carlos has always been lazy he's still in hallway sitting in the same spot he was in ten minutes ago. James grabbed his car keys off the table he had to see Carlos and make sure he was alright.

"Hey where are you going come celebrate with us" Kendall shouted from the kitchen.

"I am I'm just uh going to go pick us up a couple of snacks so we can properly celebrate" he said and hurried out the door.

"Ok hurry-" Kendall was cut off when he heard the door slam James was already out the door.

"It's okay he misses Carlos already", Logan said.

"Yeah I know don't we all".

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BRAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

In the hallway James was relieved he could finally get away from his friends interrogations. If they didn't want Carlos back fine that was their problem but James was seriously worried about his little friend.

His worried only increased when he saw that the hallway was completely empty. Not one trace of Carlos remained in the hallway. James looked around terror completely filling his body. Where could he have gone with six bags of clothes and three suit cases so fast? What if someone kidnapped him? What would Mrs. Knight say when she finds that the boy who is practically her son has now gone missing? No she can't find out James was going to find Carlos before she and Katie got home in two days. But where to start?

James looked around the hallway it's like he just suddenly vanished into thin air. Everything was just gone. James decided to search around the Palmwoods he looked around the pool nothing. He searched in the cabanas nothing. The janitors closet once again nothing. He went up to the roof and again nothing. James was starting to become hysteric he just wanted to make sure Carlos was safe. He knew Carlos probably didn't want to talk to him and who could blame him. He just wanted to make sure Carlos was still breathing.

James sat down on top of the roof _"Where are you Carlos"_ is the thought that was on constant loop inside his head. He looked at his watch 9:30 it was pretty late but not to late James decided to ask the people at the Palmwoods have they seen Carlos.

4J James knocked hard on the apartment door his knock echoed through the halls. He kept knocking frantically till a brunette with red streaks in her hair answered the door.

"James what are doing here so late?"

"Um sorry Lucy have you seen Carlos?" he got straight to the point he was getting desperate now.

"Nope sorry why is everything ok?" she could barely get her question because James was already gone. She sighed and shut the door James is so weird sometimes.

3S James found himself knocking harder then he should have he knew he was going to regret it when the owner of this apartment answered the door. She opened the door and James was met with a hard slap across his face.

"James what are you doing here so late and why are you knocking so loudly" Camille said anger present her voice.

"I'm sorry Camille have you seen Carlos?"

"No I'm sorry I haven't – ok bye" Camille said when she saw James run off down the hall she watched him knock loudly again on the door of 3H. Something was seriously wrong. She decided she would talk to Logan in the morning. She turned around and shut her door.

James was still knocking hard on the door of 3H he was running out of options and he was starting to sweat.

"Diamond what are you doing here so late and why are you so sweaty?" Jett greeted trying his hardest to block James view of the inside of his apartment.

"No time Jett have you seen Carlos?" Jett hesitated for moment. Yeah he seen Carlos but James didn't need to know that.

"Nope I haven't" he lied. James let out a frustrated sigh and ran off. He was never going find Carlos at this rate. James found himself on the first floor again searching every nook and cranny of the Palmwoods he wanted Carlos back. Then the sudden realization hit him, Carlos wasn't in the Palmwoods he was out there in LA by himself probably scared out his mind.

James felt tears run down his face as he stepped in the elevator. Carlos was really short for his age and couldn't hurt a bee even if it just stung him there is no way he's going to survive a night in LA by himself. At that moment James regretted everything he done Carlos. He regretted each time he yelled at Carlos when he followed him around everywhere, he regretted each time he ditched Carlos just to hang with a girl he had known for a couple days, and most of all regretted for even thinking he hated Carlos. He was going to get Carlos back and when he did he was never taking his eyes off him again.

When James entered the apartment it was almost midnight. He saw Logan and Kendall sitting on the couch each with worried expressions on their faces.

"Did you find him?"

They got their answer when James ignored them and went straight to his shared room with Carlos and didn't come out for the rest of the night. He would try to search again tomorrow.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK **

_9 Days_

Carlos woke up the next morning in a complete daze. The events from last night still fresh in his mind. He hoped it was all a bad dream. He hoped the last couple days had been a dream but unfortunately you can't get everything you hoped for, or can you?

Carlos realized he was laying on a couch in an apartment. _"I guess our talk really paid off, it was all just dream",_ he thought. He sat up on the couch and immediately something was off. This isn't 2J. He looked around and saw a script for New Town High sitting on the coffee table. His panicked ceased when he realized he was in Jo's apartment. He made a mental note to thank her later.

He looked around the apartment again still something seemed strange. The walls of the apartment were littered with posters of exotic cars, swimsuit models, and basketball players. There was a video game system connected to the biggest TV he had ever seen in his life. This not something you see in the average teenage girl's apartment. This isn't Jo Taylor's apartment.

He was jarred from his thoughts when he saw a figure move into the kitchen. He couldn't see who it was but he could see blonde hair sitting on top of the girls head. He let out the breath he was silently holding, it was Jo.

"Hey Jo" he called.

The figure got up and turned to look at him "Well look who's finally awake"

Carlos' mouth dropped open "Mercedes?"

**A/N: Ohhh cliffhanger none of you guys guessed Mercedes but who's the other person? I gave away good hints throughout the chapter. Are you guys glad to see James come to his senses so quick and I bet you guys are wondering why am I counting down the days well you'll have to keep reading to find out. Anyways random fact about me I have this strange phobia of hair. I don't know what it is about hair that just makes me so uncomfortable but that's the main reason why I always keep mine up in a ponytail. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yes Ms. Mercedes will make a decent appearance in this story. I got 2 pm's asking me that question. Now that's out the way I promise you the second mysterious person will be revealed in this chapter I've got 3 more pm's asking me who the other person is, but I practically gave it away in chapter 6. Anywhoo on to the story.**

_Day 9_

"Mercedes this is your apartment? When did you move to the Palmwoods" Carlos was firing off question after question. How did he get here? More importantly why was he here, if it has something to do with Mercedes than it can't be good.

"Relax with the interrogation, this isn't my apartment I'm just staying here with a friend for a couple days" Mercedes explained.

Carlos let the information sink before he started firing off questions again "But that still doesn't explain how I got here or who's apartment is this or-"

Mercedes sighed loudly he was getting really annoying really quick this is why she doesn't do nice, whenever she does something nice it always backfires on her. "Man you ask a lot of questions don't you"

"Calm down Mercedes" another voice called from down the hall. Carlos listened to the voice, it sounded familiar but it was still unrecognizable. "We have a house guest you should learn to be more courteous", Carlos eyes widened when the mysterious voice stepped into the room.

"Jett?"

"The one and only", Jett said in his usual cocky voice. That voice made Carlos skin crawl, he still didn't know how he got inside Jett's apartment but he knew he wanted to get out. Carlos started searching around gathering up all his clothes and suit cases and heading toward the door. It was bad enough he just got into a fight with his three best friends, he didn't want to get into another one with Jett.

"Where are you going?" Jett jumped up from his seat on a stool and moved to block Carlos path to the door.

"I'm leaving" Carlos said trying to move around Jet so he could get toward the door.

Jett decided to challenge Carlos, "Oh really? Where you going to go?" A smirk grew on Jett's face when he saw that Carlos stopped dead in his tracks in front of the door. Carlos turned and gave Jett a questioning look. _"Did he know I got kicked out last night" _was the one thought on his mind. Jett sighed and approached Carlos slowly wrapping his arm around his shoulder and lead him toward couch. Jett sighed he knew what Carlos was thinking he also knew he had some explaining to do. Carlos heard Jett sigh and he instantly knew that Jett figured out what happened last night.

"How you'd find out" Carlos was the first to speak up breaking the awkward silence that filled the room. Mercedes was watching from the kitchen she knew that Carlos didn't want anyone to know about situation from last night.

"We saw and heard everything that happened last night. Me and Mercedes were on our up to my apartment and saw everything-"

"And now you're going to tell everyone at the Palmwoods what happened aren't you"

"Oh Carlos do you really think we would actually do something so mean?" Mercedes said from the kitchen.

"Yes", after Carlos said that he instantly regretted it and wished he could take it back because he saw the hurt look on Mercedes and Jett faces. "No guys I didn't mean it like that it's just-" he paused looking for the right words to say. "You guys have never made life easy for me, the guys, basically everyone; I just don't get why out of nowhere you guys would want to start being nice to me".

Jett stood up unsure of what to say; yeah he's done some pretty awful things to Carlos in the past and yeah he does feel bad, but here he was now trying to right his wrongs. Jett kneeled in front of Carlos so he can look him in his eye and see that he was being truthful, "Because despite what you may think I do have a heart and I do feel for some of the things I did and I feel bad for you after what happened last night and so does Mercedes so let bygones be bygones?"

Carlos looked up at Jett then at Mercedes they each look like they sincerely felt bad for what they did to Carlos. At that moment Carlos felt like he could trust Jett and Mercedes he might regret it later but for now he trusted them.

Carlos didn't even answer he just nodded his head; Jett cracked a cheeky grin on his face "So you forgive us just like that?"

"Yeah I'm terrible at holding grudges".

Mercedes got up from her seat and sat down next to Carlos "So since we are now on the same page let's talk revenge on Kendall, James, and Logan."

"But I don't want revenge on them" Carlos said. Getting revenge on them would make him no better than those three, besides he just wanted to forget about them and move on.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes"

"Carlos after what they did to you, you don't want at least play a tiny little joke on them-"

"Mercedes if Carlos doesn't want to get revenge on them then we're not going to get revenge on them ok?" Jett gave Carlos a wink and that just completely sent Carlos head swimming. _"This Jett is so cool where has he been hiding" _he thought.

"So Carlos since you're not in the band anymore what is you planning on doing now?" Jett asked.

"I don't know I was just gonna go back to Minnesota I guess."

Jett and Mercedes looked at each other than back at Carlos and they erupted with laughter.

"What's so funny?"

Jett couldn't even manage to talk he was laughing so hard so Mercedes had to chime in and help him out "Carlos you're a 16 year old in LA, it's in the middle of July so you have no school, you're parents are not here, you don't have to worry about waking up early anymore to go to the studio, and you have tons of money. You're living the life of most 16 year kids and you want to blow it by going back to dreary, bland, and boring Minnesota. Stay in LA with us and party live a little."

Carlos jumped up from the couch he could feel his hyper active attitude returning. Sure his best friends since he was six just turned on him and threw him out like trash, he didn't need those guys he just made two awesome friends that knew how to party and live life. Kendall always told him to be cautious and stay away from Jett, well screw what Kendall says Jett is awesome and Mercedes although she may seem a little cruel sometimes she means well. He was going to have the best summer of his life thanks to those two.

"You guys are right", he shouted "LETS PARTY"

"That's the spirit", Jett said patting him on his back.

"What do you guys want to do first we can go to the pool, then the park the carnival, then fun burger-"

"Easy man one thing at a time" Jett said chuckling at how bubbly and hyper Carlos just became, it's like he just drank a redbull and pixie stix and now he's bouncing in his seat. Why was he so mean to this kid before? "Let's just go to the pool and figure out what we're gonna do today"

Carlos jumped up and started bouncing towards the door his mood in a complete 180 but soon his mood did a full 360 when he realized he forgot something important.

Mercedes noticed the change in his attitude "What's wrong? You was just happy a few seconds ago"

"My helmet I think I let in my- I mean their apartment", he said sheepishly

A light bulb went off in Mercedes head now was her chance to execute her plan. "You guys go to the pool and I will meet you there with your helmet."

Jett and Carlos shared a look with each other but didn't give it a second thought and left the apartment.

Mercedes made her way to 2J, she was going to make them pay for what they did to Carlos. Carlos said he didn't want revenge but that didn't mean Mercedes couldn't get a little a revenge of her own. Mercedes considered Carlos to be part of her little clique of friends she has, and rule number one never mess with Mercedes Griffin's friends. Unfortunately the guys of Big Time Rush broke rule number one and they had to pay. Out of respect for Carlos she wasn't going to full out harass them, just make them squirm a bit. Either way they needed to be taken down a peg.

"_This is going to be fun" _she thought to herself as she knocked on the door of 2J.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK **

"I've called everybody on all our contact list but they said the same thing no one has seen him" Logan said.

"Well somebody is lying he can't just vanish into thin air all his clothes and shoes were gone" James said. He didn't get not one ounce of sleep last night each time he looked over at the empty bed next his he felt himself fighting back tears. He wanted Carlos back and that was all there is to it.

Logan felt bad for Carlos the night they threw him out, but it really didn't click until the next morning when a certain someone didn't come into his room and jump up and down on his bed. Usually he found it extremely annoying but now he would give away all his medical text books just to hear Carlos say _"Wake up Logie"_. He really hated that nickname with a passion but he only allowed Carlos to say it and on certain occasions Camille, James, and Kendall. Anyone else would answer to Logan's brutal side.

Kendall didn't even bother to get out of bed this morning James and Logan had to drag him out his room and into the living room so he can get some sunshine. There was no point though, he kicked his sunshine out last night and now it's like there is a little rain cloud hovering over his head. He wanted no needed Carlos to make that rain cloud go away.

It's pretty much safe to say all three boys hated themselves at this point. They wanted to find their little brother and shower him with corndogs, fruit smackers, and helmets to show him how truly sorry they were. They missed his happy go lucky attitude and his infinite amounts of energy. It always made Logan wonder how a person so small can have so much energy.

All three boys were in the living trying to figure out where Carlos could be when they heard a knock at the door.

Kendall got up to answer it, James and Logan right behind him all three secretly hoping that it's someone who has seen Carlos or know anything of his whereabouts.

When he opened the door his spirits dropped this was the last person he wanted to see. Mercedes Griffin.

"What do you want" he spat.

Mercedes smiled making these boys squirm would be easier than she planned. "I'm in town for a few days and need a place to stay so I thought I would stay here" she said walking into the apartment without an invite. She was looking for a certain shiny chunk of plastic.

"You're not staying here" James said with venom in his voice he hated no despised Mercedes even if she was hot.

Mercedes turned around and looked at James with a raised eyebrow "Let me rephrase that you guys go find me a room _NOW_ or I give daddy a phone a call and you guys are out on the street don't forget who pays for this apartment."

"You can't just come up in here and threaten to kick us out", Logan said.

Mercedes snickered a little "Let me get this straight I can't kick you guys out but you guys can kick other people out."

Logan glared at her "What are you hinting at Mercedes."

"I saw what you guys did to Carlos last night" Mercedes almost burst into laughter when she saw all three boys go ghostly pale. "You know what else I recorded the whole thing on my phone I wonder what the fans would say if that video every hit the internet" she said twirling her phone in her fingers.

If looks can kill Mercedes would be dead right now. The looks Kendall, James, and Logan was giving her were full of pure hatred and rage.

"You bitch", Kendall said through clenched teeth he wanted to murder Mercedes.

"Oh Kendall flattery will get you everywhere in life now go clean up my room now" she said shooing them away with one hand. "Oh and Logie you might want to unball those little fist of yours"

Logan snapped "Listen here you bitch only Carlos and Carlos alone calls me Logie and if you call me that again and I will not hesitate to kill you" he said his face contorted with anger.

Mercedes smiled at Logan she was having fun "Oh Logie you're so cute when you try to seem threatening off you go now" she said shooing him away again. Kendall and James quickly appeared behind Logan and dragged him toward the back. He was seriously going to kill Mercedes.

When Mercedes saw that the boys were out of sight she went to work on her real objective and that was finding Carlos' helmet. She didn't have to look hard considering Kendall was sitting on the couch with the helmet in his hands staring at it. She quickly picked the helmet up off the couch and fled the apartment before Kendall, Logan, and James could see her.

James, Logan and Kendall returned to the living room a couple minutes later only to find Mercedes was gone.

"Where the hell she go?" James said.

"Who cares hopefully she doesn't come back" Kendall said from the couch. The other two agreed and sat on the couch with Kendall. They each threw their head back and looked at the celing. The same question swimming through their heads _"Where are you Carlos"_

Logan sat up and noticed something was missing. "Hey you guys notice something missing".

"Carlos"

"Besides Carlos" he said. James and Kendall sat up and looked around the apartment nothing seemed missing to them. They gave Logan a questioning look.

"His helmet"

James and Kendall started looking around, his helmet was missing. Kendall got up and started looking around he just had the piece of plastic in his hands right before Mercedes walked in, then it hit him Mercedes. "You think Mercedes took don't you"

"Yup and I also think Mercedes knows where Carlos is at" Logan said

"Great so all we have to do is follow her" James shouted jumping up from the couch and running toward the door Kendall and Logan right behind him. They were excited they were finally going to get to see Carlos and apologize.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

At the pool Mercedes spotted Jett and Carlos sitting in the pool chairs playing cards with each other. She snuck up behind Carlos and placed the helmet on his head.

"HELMET" he shouted and jumping up and down and hugged Mercedes.

"Ew no hugging" she said and pushed him away. She felt bad when she saw the hurt look on his face. "Uggh come here" she groaned with her arms open. Secretly she liked hugging Carlos he was like a giant teddy bear.

Carlos looked up at her and then at Jett there is something about these two that made him feel safe like nothing could go wrong.

He had no idea what the future had waiting for him.

**A/N: Woo longest chapter yet almost 3000 words that's a record for me. So what do you guys think of Mercedes and Jett now not as bad as you thought they were right?**

**Anyways onto something serious I will be updating a lot less now because I just started school this week. 10****th**** grade woo. Anyways I'll still be updating this story and starting a new one soon it's just it'll probably be awhile before I update again. Anyhoo Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So first off I apologize for the not updating sooner. I was just trying to get settled in school first but I'm back and I'll try my hardest to keep updating. **

**Let's congratulate chapter 7 because it broke a couple of personal records of mine. It's the most reviewed chapter with 15 reviews. It's all thanks to you guys. Stay Awesome! Now on to the story.**

_9 days_

Logan, Kendall, and James burst through the pool doors of the Palmwoods. Still spying on Mercedes, they thought they saw her heading towards the pool. Their eyes scanned around and they saw no sign of Mercedes or Carlos. The guys were about to turn around and head to their apartment when Logan spotted something out of the ordinary, there sitting in one of the pool chairs was Jett Stetson with a half-eaten corndog in his hand. Since when has Jett Stetson started eating corndogs?

Logan tapped James and Kendall on their shoulders and they immediately caught on to the strange scene. The three strolled over to Jett and stood in front of him, he wouldn't have noticed that there were three guys standing in front of him if they didn't block out the sun. Jett looked up from his magazine and stared at Kendall, _"Seriously what does Jo see in him"_, he thought.

"Hey Knight, how's life?"

"Cut the bull Jett, where's Carlos"

Jett cocked his head to the side and with a smug smile on his face "Now how do you know I know where Carlos is at, he's your friend not mine."

Kendall let out an annoyed huff and pointed to the corndog in his hand. "Since when have you have started eating corndogs Jett? Last time I checked the last time someone offered you a corndog you slapped it out of their hand and slapped them across the face and walked away."

"I could've changed my mind you know."

Kendall rolled eyes trying his hardest to restrain himself from choking Jett till he turned to blue. How anyone could put up with this smug bastard for more than five minutes is nothing short of a miracle, but if it meant finding Carlos then Kendall had no choice but to deal with him and his cockiness.

"Jett"

"Kendall"

Kendall took a deep and tried to keep calm. James and Logan were standing next to him and could tell that he was trying his hardest not to rip Jett to pieces. Usually Kendall's stubborn attitude would cause people to get annoyed first, but there is something about Jett that causes Kendall to lose his sanity in the blink of an eye and want pummel him.

Logan looked down and saw that Kendall hands were shaped into fist. "Come on buddy" he said pulling him away. That just left James and Jett staring at each other. Awkward.

"Can I help you James, if not can you move you're blocking the sun"

"Jett you know where Carlos is at, that night when I knocked on your door you were acting like you were trying to hide something from me and now your holding corndogs and pigging out on fruit smackers?" James said pointing to a pile of discarded fruit smackers packages.

"I'm going through a hard time in my life"

James sighed "Jett just tell me where Carlos is"

Now it was Jett's turn to get annoyed. Why are these guys so worried about Carlos now? They didn't seem to care about him when they threw him out. Jett figured nobody could have a change of heart so quick. They can't go from hating him one day and wake up the next day and be worried about him. _"No, they're not worried about Carlos at all. They just miss their punching bag. They can't have him back"_ Jett thought to himself, he promised himself he would protect Carlos and that's just what he was going to do.

"I'm sorry James I haven't seen Carlos since last night". James broke out in a cold sweat. What was Jett trying to say? Did he see what happened last night too? How many other people know?

"Did you see where he went after that" James said with a level of uneasiness in his voice. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and Jett blurted out to everyone at the pool what they did to Carlos. That would certainly make them public enemy number one.

"I saw him gather his things up and run out the Palmwoods haven't seen him since and that's the truth"

"You didn't try to stop him"

"He's your friend not mine"

James huffed and face palmed himself _"And people say I'm self-centered" _he thought. "Thanks for the help Jett" James said and walked back toward Kendall and Logan. Each was waiting anxiously to see if James got any information out of Jett, but the look on his face said otherwise.

"Well?" Logan said bouncing on his heels.

"He said the last time he saw Carlos was last night. He said Carlos gathered his things and left the Palmwoods."

Kendall let out a frustrated groan, they were getting nowhere.

"So if Jett saw Carlos leave the Palmwoods that means Carlos is out in LA somewhere by himself."

Kendall furrowed his bushy eyebrows at Logan "I think we know that much Logan" he replied sarcastically.

"No what I'm saying is Carlos can officially be declared as a missing person now we can go to the cops and get help"

"We can't do that, Carlos hasn't been missing for two days plus think about how much bad publicity we could get if public knew what we did to him."

Logan looked thoughtfully at James for a couple seconds. Beneath all the looks and hairspray James was actually pretty bright. Logan didn't know why James always chooses to hide his smarts, but he always brushed it off as nothing because he had the label nerd of the band and he really didn't want to share it.

"That also means we have to be careful around Mercedes" Kendall said snapping Logan out of his thoughts.

"Yeah and Jett", Kendall and Logan snapped their heads up at James.

"Wait a minute Jett? Jett knows?" Kendall asked.

"Said he saw everything"

Kendall threw his hands in the air. Now Jett knows. Jett of all people. Kendall knew that he was going to somehow use this whole Carlos fiasco to his advantage. Maybe he was going to blackmail Kendall into breaking up with Jo so he can have her, or maybe he would do something like a cliché and make Kendall be his servant. Kendall sighed and headed towards the elevator James and Logan followed him, all three boys unaware that if they just turned for a spilt second they would see their "lost" friend.

Carlos watched as Kendall, James, and Logan walk out of the pool area towards the elevator. He wanted to go talk them he really did, he wanted nothing more than to just put this whole situation behind him and start over. He was ready to forgive them. Kendall, Logan, and James always lectured him on how he was too forgiving and to be honest Carlos believed them. He knew he forgave people way too easily and he was to learning how to hold grudges, but he couldn't stay mad at Kendall, James, or Logan they were his best friends.

Jett and Mercedes made it clear that they didn't want Carlos around them. Carlos giggled a little if he didn't know any better he would say that Jett and Mercedes were becoming a little too over protective, but he didn't mind at all. He always tried to make it seem like he was annoyed when the guys babied but secretly he liked it, it made him feel loved, it made him feel wanted. Jett and Mercedes' comfort was different though it's like they didn't want to comfort him at all but deep down they secretly liked it, Carlos knew they liked it.

"Yo Carlos lets go it's getting late"

Carlos looked up and saw the two secret huggers in question waiting for him on the other side of the pool. He ran towards them completely forgetting about Kendall, Logan, and James.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"_Where are you buddy"_ James looked up at ceiling head thrown back on the orange couch. He didn't know how he was going to survive another night with that bed across from his being empty.

Kendall, James, Logan were all gathered in the living room of 2J wallowing in their own thoughts. Somehow they all came to the conclusion they deserved this. If Carlos got hurt they were willing to accept the full blame.

"You know we gotta tell my mom and Katie when they get back tomorrow", Kendall said. They didn't even want to think about what Mrs. Knight and Katie would say when they found out tomorrow that Carlos was missing. Would she kick them out just like they did Carlos? No, she wasn't that mean she wouldn't do that especially to her own son. All three guys headed towards their bedrooms, but James stopped outside the door. He couldn't go in their face that empty bed again.

"Come on buddy", Kendall said pulling James toward the living room. All three boys decided they would stick together because now they needed each other more than ever.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

_8 days_

All three boys woke up the next morning still having no idea how their day was going to go. They each did not get one onuce of sleep last night. All three boys guilt was staring gnaw away at their conscious.

The next morning they woke up with this great sense of dread. Like something bad is going to happen. The bright side of the things they can call the police and report Carlos as missing, but once they call the cops the truth will come out to everyone.

Kendall, James, and Logan knew once the public found out what they did to Carlos that they would receive a lot of hate, they were willing to deal with the hate and more if it meant getting Carlos back. James started over thinking things like jail but Logan had to assure him that they wouldn't go to jail because they're not 18 yet.

"Who do you think should call?" Logan called from the couch. It was late in the afternoon and all three boys made no attempt to call the cops yet. Logan didn't feel it was necessary to call the cops yet but his voice fell on deaf ears. Kendall stubborn attitude made sure of that.

"I think Kendall should call" James said coming from the bathroom. Logan and James both stared at Kendall. It only made sense that Kendall should call it was somewhat of his idea. Kendall was about to protest but his mom and Katie came through the front door of the apartment each one of them carrying a ton of shopping bags on each arm. They weren't supposed to be back till later in the night.

"Hey boys", Mrs. Knight said entering the living room and plopping down on the couch. She loved shopping but two days of non-stop shopping is very tiresome.

"Hey mom I thought you said you weren't going to be back till later tonight"

"Oh I was but uh I maxed out all my credit cards" she said getting up and walking towards the kitchen. "So how come you boys aren't down in the lobby with Carlos. You guys weren't fighting again were you?" she said the last part in a stern tone.

It took a couple minutes of what she just said to process through the guys mind. Once it clicked in their heads they all whipped their heads up at Mrs. Knight. "Mom what did you just say."

"I said how come you boys aren't down in the lobby with Carlos?"

"So you saw Carlos down in the lobby", Logan said excitedly from the couch.

"Yeah just a few minutes ago he was down there in the lobby. It was kind of strange because he was down there talking to Jett and Mercedes", Katie said Mercedes name with a shudder. She hated Mercedes just as much as the guys, but if the guys hated her why was Carlos talking to her?

Kendall, Logan, and James ran out of the apartment thanking Mrs. Knight and Katie as they left. Katie looked at her mom and shrugged. "Their boys mom their programmed to be weird."

Down in the lobby Kendall, Logan, and James searched frantically for Carlos but there was no sign of him. Maybe Katie and Mama Knight were just seeing things or maybe he left already. Shoulders slumped the boys turned around and was heading towards the elevator till they heard a group of teenagers laugh. They turned around and immediately their eyes fell upon Mercedes who was laughing while trying to keep the smoothie she was sipping in her mouth. Their eyes drifted towards Jett who was tumbling on the floor clutching his sides from laughter. Then they eyed a couple of other teenagers who they never seen before each trying to catch their breath from laughing.

They started to walk away again but something else caught their eye, his back was toward them but they saw a shiny piece of plastic on his head. Only one person in the entire Palmwoods wore a piece of plastic on their head. With that rational thought in their head they knew it was Carlos.

They walked toward the group and everything in the lobby fell silent. Every teenager stopped and stared at them, Jett and Mercedes each wearing deep scowls on their face. Carlos was still laughing not even noticing that everyone fell silent till he looked up and saw Jett and Mercedes' face. He followed their eyes till he turned around and saw the reason why everyone fell silent. Kendall, James, and Logan.

"Carlos can we talk to you?"

**A/N: I know I know I haven't updated in two weeks now that I decided to update I leave you guys with a cliffhanger. Feel free to curse me out.**

**But it's the moment you guys have been waiting for right? I know how the story is gonna go I have everything already planned out. I am however curious of what you guys think should he forgive them or not? Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Holy Spit! 16 reviews from chapter 8. That's a new a record. You guys are the best. You guys just don't know how much your reviews make me smile. I'm so glad you guys like the story and I just want to say thanks for all you guys support.**

_8 days_

Carlos looked at Kendall, James, and Logan. Each was nothing but a shadow of their former selves. They looked like they haven't showered in days, their hair was greasy, James was becoming pale, and it may have been Carlos imagination but he thought he saw little cuts on Kendall's wrist.

"Please buddy just five minutes" James pleaded. Carlos looked at them then at Mercedes and Jett who were wearing looks of disgust on their faces. Carlos knew what the answered would be if he asked Mercedes and Jett should he talk to them. They would say no, but Carlos was 16 almost 17 years old it's time he started making decisions for himself.

He tore his eyes away from Jett and Mercedes and turned to face Kendall, Logan, and James. Mercedes got up and walked away shaking her head in disappointment. _"After all that crap they put him through and he's just going to willingly talk to them" _she thought. She warned Carlos to stay away from them but he just doesn't listen, _"If they beat him again then that's his fault"._ Mercedes had to mentally slap herself for even thinking something like that; she promised she would protect Carlos. She wouldn't be keeping her promise if she just walked away. She took a deep breath and turned around to walk back toward the group just in time for Kendall to start talking.

"Carlos listen-"Kendall paused unsure of how continue he rehearsed this a million times in his head, now that Carlos was right in front of him his mind went blank. He let out a loud sigh and continued "I'm sorry Carlos, we're all sorry"

"Yeah we don't know what came over us and we promise that we won't be mad at you if you never forgive us" Logan added.

"But we just want you know how sorry we are and we would really love for you to come home so we can be the four hockey heads from Minnesota again. Please Carlos this is probably gonna sound cheesy but it's just not the same without you there. Do you forgive us?" James said and Kendall and Logan nodded and agreement. They weren't the same unless all four of them were together.

Carlos wiped away a lone tear from his face. We're they really sorry? He didn't know the answer to that question but as of now in the heat of the moment he forgave them. He couldn't stay mad them especially when they were pouring their hearts out in front of everyone in the middle of the lobby. That's how Carlos knew they felt bad about what they did to him, they were groveling and he knew they had way to much pride and self-respect to grovel in the middle of the lobby.

"Carlos?" Carlos looked up at them they were breathing hard and each had a look of uneasiness on their face. Like they were about to open the results to a very important blood test, they waited for an answer. They got their answer when Carlos nodded his head.

"Yes? Really? Just like that? You forgive us just like that?" James said. Carlos nodded his head again and got up and walked over to them. He paused for a second and then he wrapped his arms around all three of them pulling them into a warm hug. Kendall, Logan, and James wasted no time and returned hug.

To every other person in the lobby they would aww at the scene in front of them but to Jett he just scoffed. "Really Carlos", he shouted. "After all that crap they put you through you're just going to forgive them like that" he yelled gaining the attention of everybody in the lobby.

Carlos just ignored him and made the hug tighter. He pulled away and wiped more tears from his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Let's go buddy", James said as patted him on the back. James was probably the happiest out of the three. He had his roommate, his side kick, his partner in crime back.

"Wait James I just have one question why did you guys do it, what did I do that was so wrong?"

"We were just tired of your pranking and you being loud all the time. I guessed we just got annoyed and snapped but I promise it will never happen again" he said wrapping his arm around Carlos shoulder. He was taken back when Carlos pushed his arm off him. He gave Carlos a questioning look.

"That's it?"

Kendall, Logan, and James looked at each other; all of them had confusion etched in their faces. What was he talking about?

"Is that the only reason why you guys were so horrible to me because you were tired of my jokes?"

"Yeah buddy it's nothing. Let's go get your stuff" Logan said trying to change the subject.

"No", there was something different about Carlos. The way he just said " no" sent chills through Kendall's body. His voice was void of any emotion.

"Come on Carlos" James said reaching for his wrist but Carlos quickly drew his wrist back. He saw the hurt expression on James face but he didn't care. He thought he was ready to forgive them but screw that, now that Carlos knew the reason behind their hatred he didn't think he could ever be friends with them again.

"Carlos buddy is something wrong?"

"Yes there is something wrong you guys humiliated me, beat me, and kicked me out all because you guys were tired of a little jokes?" Kendall, Logan, and James looked at each other, now that it was said out loud it does sound kind of dumb. They felt even worse than before now because they now know that they never had a legitimate reason to do the things they did to Carlos. "ANSWER ME!" Carlos screamed. Kendall, Logan, and James all flinched, they never heard Carlos scream before, they never seen him this mad before. His fists were opening and closing like a mad man, his chest heaving up and down they've never seen Carlos like this before.

"Carlos listen we know that what we did was extremely dumb and you have no idea how much we regretted what we did to you and we're extremely sorry why can't you see that?"

"That's bull Logan you guys aren't sorry" by this time a small crowd has gathered the guys. Each person looking to see what all the commotion was about.

Kendall stepped forward hoping he could reason with Carlos "You have to understand-"

"Understand what? You guys practically ruined my life, made me scared to step foot in my own home, kicked me out and left me nowhere to go all because you guys were tired of a few jokes" Carlos screamed.

"Carlos it wasn't like that just let us explain" Kendall tried to reason.

"Yes explain it to me than Kendall"

"Kendall what's going on here", Kendall looked to his side and saw that Jo, Camille and Lucy were standing there. Kendall really didn't feel like explaining everything to the girls out of fear that they would break up with them. They didn't need to know how their boyfriends were huge monsters.

"Not now" is all he could say at the moment. He gave her an "I'll explain later" look.

"No Kendall now is a perfect time", Carlos shouted. "Explain to everyone in the lobby what you guys did to me" he yelled so he could get everyone's attention. It worked, by now the whole lobby was at a standstill observing the scene in front of them. Even Bitters who normally protested yelling in the lobby was fully immersed in the scene front of him.

"Kendall what is he talking about" Jo asked she heard the rumors but she didn't want them to be true, the Kendall she knew and loved would never do anything that cruel especially to one his best friends. Carlos was one of the sweetest guys she knew there is no way anyone could be so mean to him. Right?

"It's not important I'll tell you later"

Carlos started laughing "tell her Kendall"

Kendall just stared at Carlos. He couldn't tell Jo what they did to Carlos, she would surely break up with him. He already lost Carlos his best friend his little buddy, he wasn't going to lose the only woman he ever loved too.

Things in the lobby grew tense and silent. Everyone had this strange feeling surrounding their bodies like the feeling before a huge storm is about hit. No one could have predicted what happen next; Carlos drew back and swung his fist as hard as could hitting Kendall directly in the face. Kendall fell to the ground holding his mouth, there was blood but thank god there wasn't a lot of it.

"Carlos are you crazy?" Logan yelled crouching by Kendall's side to examine his mouth. He looked like he got hit pretty hard.

"Oh what Logan you gonna jump in now? What about you James you three gonna gang up on me again."

"Carlos we said we were sorry why can't you just trust us and accept our apology" James pleaded. He never has seen Carlos this irate before not even the time when they took his helmet and hid it for a week. James remembered all the jokes they played on Carlos when they were younger but he never got mad, he just laughed it off. So why did they get so mad at Carlos when essentially he was just getting revenge. "Carlos buddy we know we messed and we understand that you're mad, you have every right to be, but please understand we are sorry"

Carlos glanced at James he generally looked like he felt bad for what they did and for a split second he almost believed his apology. Almost. ""No James I'm sorry. I'm sorry that Katie and Mrs. Knight have to deal monsters like you three. I'm sorry that Kelly and Gustavo have to work with you three. I'm sorry that I actually believed you three were my best friends but not anymore. I'm done with you guys I hope you rot."

As soon as Carlos said those words he instantly wished he could take them back. He heard the collective gasp throughout the lobby; he saw the hurt look on James, Kendall, and Logan's face. He didn't mean to hurt them that was not his intention. No matter how much someone hurt him; Carlos could never bring his self to hurt anyone.

His first instinct was to apologize but he already saw Logan helping Kendall from the ground and all three of them walked away.

"Come on let's head back up to the apartment" Jett said wrapping his arm around Carlos shoulder. Mercedes following behind them, both of them proud of Carlos for standing up for himself and not being the usual pushover he usually is.

Carlos looked at his three former best friends he wished none of this ever happened. He wanted them to be his friends again, they pushed him away and all they did was try to make things right.

James, Kendall, and Logan looked at their little friend they weren't going to give up on him just yet.

**A/N: Done hope you guys liked, judging from the reviews from last chapter a lot of you guys wanted Carlos to not forgive them. Welp you guys got your wish. Until next chapter. Review?**

**PS: I got a request to write a Logan whump story. What the heck is whump?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wooo 100 reviews seriously I'm so happy you guys are the best. Sooo sorry for the slow update I've just been extremely busy lately and now I'm rambling. Wow short author's note that's a first. **

_5 days _

Carlos laid on Jett's couching thinking. Thinking and rembering_._ He wanted nothing more than to just sit down with Kendall, James, and Logan at separate times of course. He knew they were sorry but he still didn't feel comfortable enough to talk all three of them together. He just wanted everything the way it was before everyone decided to hate each other. Carlos didn't know what possessed him to say the things he said Kendall, Logan, and James, he didn't know what possessed him to punch Kendall but he had to make things right. But how? There is no way Kendall would sit next to Carlos peacefully but after everything that has happened Kendall wouldn't hit Carlos again right?

Jett sat at the kitchen table staring at Carlos, for the past three days Carlos has been slowly slipping into a deep depression. He wasn't eating or sleeping right and he just stopped talking all together. Carlos hasn't said one to word to anyone in the past three days, even when Jett or Mercedes tried to get him to talk he would just keep his eyes glued to the ceiling. Jett was seriously starting to worry about his small friend. Everything just seems so out of place, what happened to the happy bubbly Carlos that he grew to love like a brother. He was gone and Jett was determined to bring him back at all cost even if that means he would have to work with Kendall.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK **

Logan couldn't believe everything that was happening, for the past few days Kendall, James, and Logan's lives have taken a turn for the worst. Somehow the word got around the Palmwoods of what they did to Carlos and since then they have become public enemy number one. Camille, Jo, and Lucy broke up with them, Mrs. Knight and Katie stopped talking to them, and Gustavo all but fired them. Big Time Rush was practically done and it was their entire fault because they couldn't control their anger.

James hated his life, everything in his life just took a turn for the worse. His dream of becoming famous came crashing down the day he kicked Carlos out. He lost his dream, he lost his little buddy, and he lost any chance he had with Lucy. What else did he have left? He would gladly give up any of his Cuda products if it meant Carlos would come home. Each time James went to sleep at night the empty bed next his was just a painful reminder of the friend he lost.

For the first time in Kendall Knight's life he felt like he didn't belong or deserve to live. His own mom and sister stopped talking to him after they found out what they did to Carlos; of course she still asked him what he wanted for dinner and gathered his laundry but other than that she said not one word to him. Jo the only woman he ever loved dumped him and now the people of the Palmwoods started tormenting him. Yes Kendall Knight was now being bullied and he didn't know how to handle it, maybe he could ask Carlos but he knew wouldn't want to talk him. He made that clear that fateful day.

All three guys knew that there would be consequences for what they did to Carlos, but they didn't know that they would be this severe. In a matter of two weeks their lives did a complete 180 and now they regretted everything they did, and if there was some way to make things right then they would do it no matter what it was.

Kendall James and Logan were all sitting on the couch in 2J; they didn't dare leave the apartment because they didn't want to get tormented by the people of the Palmwoods. They each now understood what they put Carlos through; they didn't even know that they were capable of doing something so mean.

Katie and Mrs. Knight walked pass them without saying a word. The silent treatment they were giving Kendall was quickly scraping away his resilience he needed to talk to them, but he knew they wouldn't listen.

Katie was waiting at the door while Mrs. Knight was looking for her keys. She and Katie decided that they needed to get out of the apartment; they didn't even know how they've managed to keep so calm around Kendall. Mrs. Knight still loved Kendall with all her heart and James and Logan to. The correct way to put it was that she was seriously disappointed in them.

"Here", Kendall said dully handing his mom the keys to their rented minivan. He knew that she didn't want to talk so he turned around and walked slowly toward the couch. He stopped when he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw that his mom had tears in her eyes. Kendall knew why she was crying, she couldn't believe she raised someone as mean and despicable as him.

"Kendall I'm sorry" she said as she choked out a sob. "I know what you boys have been going through these pass couple days and I wasn't making things any easier"

Kendall looked at his mom letting a few tears fall, he thought she hated him despised him but here she was apologizing. When had life became so confusing? Kendall broke out sobbing and embraced his mom into a warm hug and soon Katie joined.

"I thought you hated me mom" Kendall said between sobs.

"Kendall don't ever say that again, I could never hate you I'm just seriously disappointed in you" she said wiping away a few of Kendall tears. "That also applies to you two." James and Logan looked up was she talking to them? When they looked at her she was staring at them. They quickly got up and joined the group hug. They couldn't help but let a few tears fall because for the first time in three days they felt loved and wanted. They missed this feeling and they didn't want this to ever end. "I love you guys and don't you ever think differently" Mrs. Knight cried.

When they pulled away they each had a smile plastered on their face. For Kendall, James, and Logan that was their first real smile in days. However their smiles faded when they noticed their little sister still was crying. "Don't worry Katie were going to bring Carlos home I promise" and that was the truth things just weren't the same without Carlos. Katie nodded her head and then her smile grew brighter.

"Katie and I will be back tomorrow promise you'll have him home by then?"

Kendall, James, and Logan looked nervously at each other one day was short notice but at the moment they would do anything to keep their mom and baby sister smiling. "We promise" they each said in unison. Mrs. Knight and Katie both nodded their heads and they turned and left the apartment leaving Kendall, James, and Logan to form some plan to bring their little brother back. First things first they had to separate Carlos from Jett and Mercedes but how?

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Jett stood nervously in front of the door of 2J he didn't know how their conversation was going to go but he knew for a fact that he needed to have a chat with James, Logan, and Kendall. He made sure that Mercedes kept an eye on Carlos in his apartment. Carlos wasn't suicidal but Mercedes and Jett weren't willing to take that chance and leave him alone by himself.

He didn't know how the guys would react when they saw him standing in front of their door. Hopefully they would greet him with cake and ice cream but Jett knew that wasn't going to happen. The best case scenario he would leave 2J with a few bruises. He slowly raised his hand and knocked slowly on the door and waited. It's like he was waiting for his impending doom, like whatever waited by the door would kill him and most likely it would.

It seemed like hours had went by until Jett heard locks sliding and turning on the other side of the door. He saw the door knob turn slowly and the door swing open. Kendall was waiting there with a confused look on his face.

"Jett?" ,Kendall greeted. He didn't really know why Jett was knocking on his door but he was hoping for someone else. Then it hit him, Jett was knocking on his door, Jett the cause of everything that has happened to over the span of three days, Jett the cause of Carlos hating him. Kendall grabbed Jett by his collar and dragged him inside the apartment. "What are you doing here Jett" he growled as he threw him up against the wall.

"Nice to see you too sunshine" Jett replied sarcastically as he reached up to rub the back of his head. James and Logan came from their rooms to see what all the noise was about, their eyes narrowing when they landed on Jett.

"You better have a real good reason why you're here Stetson" James growled as he raised his fist. Jett was now cornered by Kendall, James, and Logan each was wearing looks of disgust and hatred on their face. Jett knew he was about to experience a lot of pain if he didn't act fast.

Before James could bring his fist down onto Jett's face he shouted "It's about Carlos" hoping it would save from getting a brutal beating. It seemed to work. James lowered his fist was Carlos ok? Was he hurt or worse? They gave Jett a look telling him to continue. "I tried talking to him tried to make him laugh but he won't say anything to me or Mercedes and honestly we're really worried about him. That's why I'm here; hoping one of you guys can get him to at least smile."

"Do you seriously think he's gonna want to talk us after what happened", Logan said.

"Yes in fact he stopped talking after what had happened down in the lobby, it may not seem like it but he did feel really bad about what he said to you guys"

Kendall, James, and Logan looked at each other, was Jett telling the truth? He sounded sincere, he sounded like he meant every word he said but its Jett Stetson nothing that ever comes out his mouth is 100 percent true. For now though they decided they would trust what he was saying only for Carlos.

"Ok we'll go talk to him" Kendall said but Jett shook his head.

"One at a time" he said. Surprisingly Kendall, James, and Logan agreed to this so easily. They knew that Carlos was still scared to talk to them alone, so one at a time would make him more comfortable.

Jett hoped that Kendall, James, and Logan talking to him would pull of this depression because if it didn't in a few days Carlos would have no one.

**A/N: I pictured this chapter being a lot shorter oh well I don't know how I feel about this chapter it's so so. Once again I'm sorry for the slow update and thanks for 100+ reviews you guys are the best.**

**Another mystery ensues what did Jett mean when said in few days Carlos would have no one. I love mysteries. Review?**


End file.
